letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
My Confession
My Confession (Mi confesión) es una canción de la banda estadounidense de Metal alternativo, Otep. Publicada en su primer álbum de estudio Sevas Tra. Letra Original= My Confession, My Confession My Confession, My Confession My Confession, My Confession Because I'm deluded and perfectly flawed I shall live by passion and not by law, And I'm insecure, I need aggression to feed the spiders of perception, And I'm supposed to be strong and have all the answers, a cannibal in the new church of cancer But I'm nothing special, I'm not unique I have many secrets and I eat the weak. And I'm at an end I'm at an end, I'm at an end I'm at an end And there's no way out I'm at an end, I'm at an end, I'm at an end and there's... No way out!! No way out!! No way out!! I need to find my sanctuary, Some place safe Gotta get this out of me, This is my escape I need to find my sanctuary, Some place safe Gotta get this out of me, This is my escape.. My confession My confession I think about it all the time, I'm volatile and afraid to cry, But I'm still not comfortable in my skin, And the anaesthetic's slowly wearing thin, And I need to talk to someone new I need a different latitude, And I'm in this void, all alone Feeling needy, hungry to grow, But I'm suffocating, can't come down And... there's There's no way out There's no way out!! No way out, No way out No way out.. I need to find my sanctuary, Some place safe Gotta get this out of me, This is my escape I need to find my sanctuary, Some place safe Gotta get this out of me, This is my escape All I see is sadness, All I see is sadness What's left?, What's left? This'll teach them, This'll teach them You've got to Push, push, push You're way out!!, You're way out!! You're way out!!, You're way out!! Follow me!!, follow me!! This is your way out!! This is your way out!! You are not alone, You are not alone You are not alone, You are not alone You are not alone This is where I hide my power, This is where I become free, This is where I take control And slowly choke your fantasies I want to know my day is coming, See my enemies be punished She'd my skin again This will be my best revenge She'd my skin again This will be my best revenge She'd my skin again This will be my best revenge She'd my skin again This will be my best revenge She'd my skin again This will be my best revenge |-| Español= Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: En vivo= thumb|center|500 px|En vivo Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Otep Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Nu Metal Categoría:Metal Experimental